justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Survive
I Will Survive is a song by Gloria Gaynor '''which is on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. Dancer The theme is zombie. The dancer switches between two avatars. The first one occurs in the beginning as a grey haired, pale dancer with grey hair. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded green. Their hair becomes pink. If you look closely the dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. On Stage The lead dancer is female in a blue low cut jumper. There are two backup male dancers in black and red with a blue hat. Gold Moves There is a gold move in which the dancer puts their hands out towards the screen. Another one is putting two hands to your right. Alternates '''On Stage *Dancers: Male/Female/Male ♂/♀/♂ *Difficulty: Easy (1) *Cost: 10 Mojo Coins Mash-Up *Dancers: ♂ - Various *Cost: 5 Mojocoins Dancers(No Repeats): *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Hot N Cold (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Le Freak (JD1) *Wannabe (JD1) *Superstition (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Firework (JD2 Free DLC) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) Captions During Party Master Modes, here are the captions attributed to the dance moves for this song : * Both Directions * Zombie Feed * Music Zombie * Side Walk * Zombie's Meal Trivia *The avatar looks loosely similar the character Ricky Lipman from Not Another Teen Movie at the end chase scene. *This is the second song when the name of the song appears right before the dance start. The first time it happened was Cosmic Girl from Just Dance 2. The same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just a Gigolo, and American Girl in the same game as this song. *This song is also available on Just Dance Wii U. This dancer appears in the following mashups: * Blame It on the Boogie * #thatPOWER * Moskau * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Feel So Right * Ghostbusters * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * YMCA Gallery I_Will_Survive_(On_Stage).jpg 021015.jpg I Will Survive bg.jpg|Background Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Average Songs Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Unlockables Category:70's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Abnormal Dances Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 1978 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Confusing Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Spoken Elements Category:Halloween Songs Category:Song with special effects